Of Green and Blue: A Collection of Sory OneShots
by SkewedReality
Summary: A collection of unrelated Sam/Rory Sory one-shots and ficlets. Rating will vary. Most will be about a T or lower. Anything rated higher will have a warning at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.**

Okay, so I have a bunch of Sam/Rory one-shots that I post on Tumblr without posting on FFnet. I wanted to post them on FFnet, but I couldn't figure out how to feasibly do it. I finally decided that I would just make a story and have each chapter just be an individual one-shot. So, these chapters are going to differ greatly and are totally unrelated. This story is going to be the one-shots that are rated less than T, but I plan to make a separate story for my rated M mini-fics.

* * *

**Carnival**_**  
**_

**__****Written for this prompt:** _Rory meeting Sam at a small carnival? Like, one of those little ones that could be held in a school parking lot for little kids, you know? And because Sam is older and has been to the fair before, he shows Rory all the 'best rides' and such._

* * *

It was finally time for the first through fifth grade school carnival and everyone had been buzzing with excitement about it all day...everyone except Rory. His mother insisted that he go to the function. He was new to William McKinley Elementary School and wasn't making friends as quickly as his classmates on account of his accent. Everyone thought he sounded like a leprechaun and nobody wants to be friends with a leprechaun.

When the carnival started at 7:00 P.M., his mother had all but pushed him out of the car with instructions to be back at their meeting place at 9:00. He'd nodded anxiously and she drove away. He wandered around nervously for a few minutes, being bustled aside as kids darted to and from their favorite games and rides. Once, he'd actually been knocked to the ground without even so much as an "I'm sorry" It wasn't his fault that he was a little slight for his age, but it _definitely_ wasn't helping him stand his ground tonight.

The flashing of the bright lights was already too much for Rory, and coupled with the cacophonous sound of children screaming excitedly and the bells and whistles of carnival games, he retreated into himself and ducked under a picnic table next to a hotdog stand to hide away from the commotion. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees and covering his ears as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"Hey, kid," a boy's voice asked, concerned. "Why are you hiding?"

Rory sniffled and looked up to meet the boy's bright green eyes. The blonde boy faltered back a step when he saw the tears in Rory's eyes. His expression shifted to one of sympathy. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared," Rory squeaked, hugging his knees closer to himself.

The boy gave a small, reassuring smile and climbed underneath the table to sit next to Rory. "Why are you scared?"

"My mammy made me come. I don't really know anybody. Nobody likes me." His voice was small and quiet.

"I like you," the blonde answered easily, a smiling spreading across his face. Rory gave a small smile in return. "What's your name?'

"Rory," he answered softly, cheering up a little at the stranger's kindness.

"Hi, Rory. I'm Sam," the blonde replied, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Rory eyed it skeptically before taking it. Sam dropped his hands to the leg of his jeans and scratched idly at the denim. "So, if your mom knew you were scared, why did she make you come?"

Rory looked at the ground next to him, tugging absently at the grass. "She said that I was seven years old and should stop being so skittish." Rory sighed quietly. He didn't know what skittish meant, but his mother repeated that he needed to get over _being it_ all the time.

"Well, you don't have to be scared, Rory. I'm here!" Sam said excitedly, hoping to make the sad boy smile. It worked; his face lit up with a bright smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "We can go ride rides and stuff. I just turned nine years old and I'm using my birthday money to buy tickets." Sam held up a fistful of red carnival tickets, his face beaming.

Rory nodded quickly, pleased not to be alone anymore, and Sam climbed out from under the shelter of the picnic table, offering Rory his hand again to help him up. Rory took the offered hand gratefully, smiling as Sam linked their fingers together and began dragging him toward a ferris wheel.

"You'll love this, Rory! It goes up way high!" Sam said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they waited for the line to move. "You can see the top of the school and the whole parking lot!"

Rory whimpered quietly as he saw how high the ferris wheel went, but he didn't have time to chicken out as Sam pulled him forward and insistently shoved two tickets toward the ticket taker. The two were quickly ushered onto the ride, the door to the car making an ominous _click_ of finality as it latched shut. Rory swallowed thickly. Sam bounced eagerly next to him, chattering about how high the ride went. Rory whimpered again and buried his face in Sam's shoulder.

"You're not scared, are you?" Sam asked, amused.

"I don't like to go up too high. I fell out of a swing once 'cause I went to high," Rory said sheepishly.

Sam laughed and squeezed Rory's hand. "You don't need to be scared. You're not going to fall out. I won't let you."

Rory chanced a quick glance upward and met Sam's eyes. He couldn't help but return the smile the blonde was giving him. The ride jolted as it began and Rory's confidence fleeted as quickly as it had come. He hid his face in the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam sighed exasperatedly. "Rory you've gotta look. It's really cool."

Rory tentatively lifted his head and looked out of the car. It really did look cool. The lights of the parking lot and the lights of the carnival were pretty against the night sky. He glanced at Sam's face. It was lit up with excitement. Rory's expression began to mirror Sam's.

"See! I told ya so. It's neat, huh?"

Rory nodded, smiling widely.

Sam had insisted on showing Rory all of his favorite rides and games. He even won Rory a stuffed rabbit at the ring toss. Rory clutched it close to his chest with his free arm as Sam towed him to all the booths of the carnival.

As all the children and their parents filed to their vehicles, Sam stood with Rory, swinging their arms between them as they chattered about comic books until Rory's mother pulled up. Rory turned to Sam and smiled brightly before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, so much, Sam! I had such a good time!"

"You're welcome, Rory!" Sam replied, smiling and squeezing Rory quickly before stepping back.

Rory waved quickly and climbed into his mother's car, a grin spread widely across his face.

"Well, you look like you had a good time, Rory," she pointed out cheerfully.

"Yes, mammy! I had such fun! Look!" He held up the stuffed bunny.

"Oh, that's very nice dear. It's very cute," she said, amused.

"I love him," he said happily, hugging it against his chest and grinning brightly. "His name is Sam."


	2. It Got Better

**Rating: **Barely T.

* * *

**It Got Better**

* * *

Rory dropped to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, dropping his head to hide his face. He didn't know how much longer he could stand America if it was always going to be like this. Getting shoved into the lockers, taunted, and ridiculed. The loneliness was almost unbearable. Even after joining glee club, nothing seemed to get better. "Rory?" A tentative, concerned voice called. The Irish boy lifted his head and met Sam's curious green eyes. Sam sighed sadly at the broken expression on the Irish boy's face. He lowered himself to the floor and wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Rory took a deep breath and willed himself to assure Sam that he was okay. He didn't want to be doted on. Sam cocked his head to the side, waiting for an answer. Rory wanted to tell him that everything was fine, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, tears sprung into his eyes before he could stop them and he shook his head sharply. "No," he mouthed, sobs starting to wrack his slender frame. He was taken by surprise by his own show of emotion, intensifying the reaction. He buried his head in his knees again to hide his tear-streaked face.

"Hey," Sam soothed, pulling him closer and burying his face in the boy's hair. "It's okay. I'm here."

Sam's closeness relaxed Rory. His body wilted in Sam's arms as he allowed himself to be comforted by the blonde's strong arms. Sam rocked him gently, murmuring soothing nonsense, until Rory's sobs quieted. Finally, Rory sniffled quietly, the worst of his emotion behind him. He sighed sadly as he pulled himself together. "T-Thank you, Sam," Rory said thickly. "I'm sorry for that." The Irish boy did his best to make his tone light, straightening up to look into the blonde's eyes.

Sam gave him a small smile and slid his thumb across the apple of Rory's cheek to wipe away the last of his tears. "Don't apologize, Rory. I know how hard it is to be away from your family."

Rory nodded in response, not trusting his voice. He dragged his sweaty palms across his jeans to dry them, sighing.

"Are you alright now, Ror?" Sam asked, concerned. Rory nodded, but Sam sighed in frustration before laughing. He brought his hand to Rory's chin to lift his head until their eyes met. "If you're so okay, then why won't you say anything?"

The expression on Sam's face was enough to crack Rory up. He laughed quietly and Sam pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Sam," Rory said lightly, pulling away to look into Sam's amused eyes. Sam rested a hand against the Irish boy's cheek before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Rory's smaller ones softly.

Rory's eyes widened briefly before fluttering closed. When Sam made a move to pull away, Rory leaned forward to make the kiss last a second longer causing the blonde to laugh quietly.

When Rory met Sam's eyes, they were bright. Sam looked down toward the floor shyly and laughed awkwardly. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he said brightly.

Rory lifted his hand to brush a few stray locks of blonde hair from Sam's forehead. A breathless fit of giggles bubbled from Rory.

Sam cleared his throat and slapped his hands against his thighs sharply. "Okay," he said excitedly before lifting himself off the floor, straightening himself up and extending a hand to help Rory to his feet. He smiled and quickly took the offered hand.

As he took Sam's hand and felt him lace their fingers together, Rory felt like, even though he was an ocean away from his family, everything was going to start getting better. And he was right.


End file.
